fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Isabella version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Steilen household was all dressed up for the occasion. Kilala Reno was dressed up like Rapunzel from Tangled. Rei was dressed up like Flynn Rider from Tangled. Miss Bianca was dressed up like Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Teresa Brisby was dressed up like Anna from Frozen. Abigail was dressed up like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Prince Florian was dressed up like Dracula. Snow White was dressed up like a fairy. Tulio was dressed up like a waiter. Mowgli was dressed up like Aladdin, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Tulio exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Snow White asked. "Yes, I am," Tulio said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Isabella inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Isabella said. It made Kilala, Rei, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Isabella face!" Snow White exclaimed. She ran up to Isabella, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, sweetheart, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Isabella did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Tulio said. "Wow, Snow White," Florian said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Florian," Snow White smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Tulio." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Tulio said. "Like a paint job." Florian said. Then he noticed Kilala dressed up as Rapunzel, Flynn dressed up as Flynn Rider, Bianca dressed up as Jessica Rabbit, Teresa dressed up as Anna, and Abigail dressed up as Alice. "Hey, Rei, my boy!" he said. He and Rei gave each other a hug. "This is your fourteenth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Kilala and the Three Female Mice and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Kilala said, "He's Flynn Rider." "Flynn Rider?!" Florian asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean Eugene Fitzherbert." Bianca said. Florian faced Rei again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Rei hugged each other. As soon as Isabella grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Tulio glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Isabella!" Isabella glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Mowgli said. "Mowgli, that's not a nice thing to say to Isabella." Snow White said. Tulio didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Isabella mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Mowgli said. "Mowgli, stop calling your sister names!" Snow White scolded lightly. Kilala, Rei, Bianca, Teresa, Abigail, and Florian just gasped at Isabella's insolence, and Tulio was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Isabella was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Mowgli said. "That's enough now, Mowgli." Bianca told him. Isabella jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Tulio yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Kilala, Rei, Bianca, Teresa, Abigail, Snow White, and Florian gasped in shock. Isabella glared angrily at Tulio and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Rei, my three aunts, and I are going?" Kilala asked. "Yes, sweetheart." Snow White said. Kilala became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail following her. "Tulio, what was that all about?" Snow White asked. Tulio shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." "But you saw her." Snow White said. "She's totally out of control!" Tulio replied. "But it's Halloween," Florian said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Florian, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Tulio said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Florian said, "Think of Rei, Kilala, Simba, Flower, Jeanette, and the Lost Animal Kids." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween